We propose to continue and expand the work of the Cornell Applied Gerontology Research institute (CAGRI) by bringing our continuing focus on social integration to bear on a new substantive issue: life course transitions. Diverse bodies of research suggest that social integration is a critically important area for applied research, with great potential for practical applications, especially for individuals and families or experiencing major life course transitions. Existing knowledge indicates that: 1) greater social integration, particularly in the form of social support and meaningful social roles, promotes well-being among middle-aged and older persons and their families; and 2) individuals may be at particular risk of social isolation during times of transition and turning points in their lives. The proposed program of applied and intervention research at CAGRI will bring a temporal and institutional focus to the topic of social integration, look at transitions and trajectories in the context of existing and emerging institutional arrangements that can facilitate or hamper life transitions, integrative ties, and subsequent life quality. CAGRI has united a team of scholars at Cornell who are working on issues relating to social integration and life course transitions among late middle-aged and older adults. The Roybal Center has brought coordination to their efforts, building a collaborative framework that has enhanced each individual research project and has made a substantial contribution to applied research and practice. Specific objectives for the continuation of CAGRI include: 1. To conduct applied research and interventions related to social integration in mid-life and beyond, specially related to anticipated and actual life course transitions. This research will provide valuable new data on role transitions and social isolation, with special life course emphasis on gender, prior trajectories, family relationships, and special characteristics for rural populations. 2. To improve the measurement of social integration, which will allow for better assessment of such problems as social isolation and social network deficits. 3. To generate and fund innovative pilot studies related to the themes of CAGRI, which will lead to investigator development, new CAGRI emphases, and successful external funding. 4. To disseminate knowledge generated through these activities to practice and provider groups, policy-makers, corporations, and community institutions, as well as to citizens in late mid-life and beyond, and their families.